I'll Stand By You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: (Sequel to "We're Here") Ryder and Blaine wake one morning to find Brian dead. They know that this can mean only one thing; Logan has returned. What happens when Logan comes back with some allies of his own? Will Ryder be able to survive? Can Ryder, with the help of his friends and girlfriend, stay alive while running for their lives? (Includes: RYLEY, BLYDER, & FYDER)
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since Logan Lynn was arrested and put behind bars for what he did. Yet, nobody could ever forget what happened, especially since, the ones who knew, were close to the people he hurt. He hurt his son and wife, and eventually killed her. The son was left to suffer endlessly for months. The wife's name was Charlie and she is no longer alive; Logan killed her months ago. And the son? His name is Ryder Lynn, and luckily, he has survived.

Ryder was abused for months, secretly. The only ones who knew about it at first was Ryder, his father, and mother. Logan did the abusing, so he would be aware of it. His mother, she was a victim of it as well, but she was silenced before she could even try to get out of the relationship. Ryder told people, eventually after a long period of keeping quiet.

Ryder told a friend at school, he had pieced things together after a while. He tried to help Ryder, by getting legal help, but he refused. Then his girlfriend saw some cuts and bruises on him, but he didn't say a word. Ryder's sister got into the issue, by going undercover as a young girl who is also abused, ton get the truth.

She got truth and then other friends, including Ryder's girlfriend was exposed, but only to them. The girlfriend, Marley Rose, then tried her best to help him, but he didn't want it. His friends, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, and Kitty Wilde, did the same; but the same result.

But Ryder had an outgoing girlfriend. Marley followed him home one day and told him a plan she had; it was a good plan, but little did Ms. Rose know that Logan Lynn was right there, he heard everything. He tried to attack her, but Ryder got in the way and the knife pierced his skin and eventually put him in critical condition.

Ryder survived the stab wound and the surgery. Was in a coma, but eventually was awaken, when he had many visitors. During the time that Ryder was in the coma, Marley, Blaine, and Sam told all the others everything that had been going on. According to the father of Blaine Anderson, Brian Anderson, worked with Ryder's mother closely and was aware of her getting abused and tried to help, but she refused. He's been away for a while and was filled in on everything that happened with Ryder and Charlie.

Ryder was hospitalized for many days, with his friends and fellow teacher and mentor, Finn Hudson by his side. Ryder talked to the police and explained his case, revealed some things his friends didn't even know.

Later Ryder was told that his father had a statement against his and it was his word against his son. Ryder and his friends came up with a way to get Logan to confess to the abuse and murder. Ryder and his girlfriend went to his home and Ryder did a convincing talk with his father; however it started to fall apart when Logan realized she was there recording.

Logan threatened to kill them, Ryder said to kill him and leave Ms. Rose alone. He agreed, for the most part. He took out his knife and cut Ryder's arm and then moved on to cut his neck. But luckily, for Ryder being clever and calling the police, beforehand. Marley thought she was just recording, but it was like a secret mic.

Logan Lynn was then taken into custody and Ryder was taken into the care of Brian Anderson. And to this day, he remains there along with Anderson's biological son, Blaine.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in his cold and dark prison cell. He has been in there for months, he didn't know how many and he didn't care. He's been trying to figure out on how to get out, but no success. He knew if he tried to escape he had nothing to lose. He committed murder and was charged not only for that, but child abuse.<p>

For months he abused his son and before that he would always abuse his wife. That was before her death. He never regretted what he did. The only thing he regretted was not killing Ryder in the first place.

Logan blamed Ryder for everything. If only he had never been born or he just killed him months ago when he had the chances to do it. Maybe before those kids found out about what he did as a family activity.

Maybe he could have waited for Ryder to get home. He could have killed Charlie in front of him and then killed him too. Logan saw that now, as a way for him to survive. He should have done that. He wanted to, but he thought that would be wrong.

All he could think about now was one thing; how to kill Ryder. He had to, he didn't care if he had to be in prison for life, if Ryder was dead, Logan would be able to sleep with a smile on his face. The two biggest mistakes in life being gone forever was a happy thought.

He just needed to get out of there first, but he didn't know how. Well, at least he didn't during his first month there. He's had a lot of time to think about it. He has his own cell, so he had a lot of privacy. They decided it would be best for the other prisoners if they kept them away from Logan Lynn; he was a cold blooded, heartless psychopath.

He heard foot steps coming towards his direction. It was coming towards his cell and he smiled. He has been waiting all day for this. He's been waiting days and months for this day when he would get out of this hell hole.

A guard appeared in front of his cell and Logan looked up with this evil smirk on his face. The man unlocked the door and walked into the cell. He took Logan's hands and hand cuffed him, Logan's smile didn't fade.

"Don't make a sound." The man whispered and Logan didn't reply. Following orders, it was his turn to do so. The man took Logan and led him down a hall, it was empty.

It was lights out so most of the prisoners were asleep. Logan was quiet, he couldn't disturb the prisoners. The man led him outside the prison and then took him to a car that was in the parking lot of the prison.

Once they got there, the man looked around and when he saw they were alone, he un-cuffed Logan and he got into the car. "There is a change of clothes in the back. Along with a few hundred bucks." He said and Logan nodded and closed the car door.

The man left and Logan saw the keys were in and the engine was already running. Better that way so no attention would be drawn to him when he started it. Logan looked at the road and smiled. He was out, he was outside and he knew what to do next. He was going to make every minute he was outside those prison walls, count.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally finished the first chapter!<strong>

**This is basically like a recap of the last one and also a prequel like thing! :) Anyway, it's been a while since I finished We're Here, but I'm back and here is the sequel! :)**

**I hope you guys will like this as much as you liked the first one!**

**Anyway, the real stuff will happen next chapter. I don't know when that will be up, but I will try to get it up as soon as I can! :D**

**If you haven't read We're Here, go read it! :) Maybe leave me a review or more! **

**Anyway, There will be some Ryley, Blyder, and even some Fyder in this fic! You will see Ryder and Blaine next chapter and that's when everything starts to go down.**

**Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Even after a few months of being in custody and living with the Andersons, it was still hard for Ryder. He loved living with them. Brian and Blaine were his family now and he loved them. But it was hard after all he's been through.

Ryder still struggled with being adjusted to living with them, but mostly at night. He had been so used to his old house, locking his door and being afraid that one day his father might figure out how to unlock or break down his door.

The nights sleeping, were the hardest. Ryder was still stuck with horrible nightmares. Mostly memories of what happened, but also new ones. Ones that never happened, but felt just as real as the memories were. He remembered Logan hitting and beating him to death when he would come home from school, him getting raped a couple of times, and his mother being killed. There were even some others, ones that involved his friends; Logan would hurt his friends, badly. He remembered one when instead of Logan stabbing him, he actually was able to stab Marley and she died instantly.

Every night, every nightmare Ryder had, he would wake up. Screaming, sweating, and crying. He wished they would go away, but he knew they would never truly go away. He hated them, and that was something he had to live with.

He would wake Blaine and Brian up with his screaming and crying from his nightmares and they would have to calm him down. Blaine shared his room with Ryder, so he would be the one to usually be there by Ryder's side when he had a nightmare.

Ryder hated the fact that Blaine and Brian were being so nice about letting him live with them and on top of that, had to be woken up in the middle of the night by his nightmares. They however, didn't mind too much. They knew what Ryder went through and it wasn't easy. Especially since Ryder denied on the idea of going to therapy.

* * *

><p>Another night, Ryder woke up painting heavily. He tried his hardest not to cry. He wanted to give Blaine and Brian one night. Just one night of sleep. But soon the tears were falling down his face and he started to whimper, which eventually changed into crying.<p>

Blaine blinked awake at the sound of crying. He looked and saw Ryder was turned the other way, but Blaine knew he was awake; another nightmare. Blaine got out of bed and went to Ryder's side.

"Ryder." Blaine said, still half asleep. Sitting down on the edge of Ryder's bed.

"I'm ok. Just go back to sleep." Ryder said. He wished he could go one night without the nightmares. One night without waking them up. One night without being such a burden.

"Hey, did you have another one of those dreams?" Blaine asked and Ryder sighed. He turned to Blaine, who could now see the tears that have streamed down the boy's cheeks.

"When don't I have them?" Ryder asked, the tears still making their way down his face.

"It's okay. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." Blaine said, starting to rub Ryder's back. Ryder eventually stopped crying. But the truth was, he didn't feel completely safe. He felt like at any moment, Logan could come through the door with his belt and beat him with it. Or maybe something worse. He didn't feel safe, completely. All he did was feel scared, hurt, weak, and tired.

He didn't get much sleep, he flinched every time he turned a corner and on top of that, one of the things that was hurting and bothering him the most was one thing; his mother. He missed her more than anything. She died trying to save him. Trying to protect him. She wanted to get herself and Ryder out of there, but got herself killed before she could. Losing her was worse than everything Logan did to him daily, he would never get her back.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning around 11. "Ryder. Are you up?" Blaine said, starting to wake up. Ryder started to yawn. Making it look like he was just waking up, in reality, he didn't go back to sleep. He sometimes couldn't after a nightmare, luckily it was a weekend.<p>

"Yeah. I am now." Ryder said and the two got out of bed.

"I wonder where my dad is. He usually wakes us up earlier than 11." Blaine said, it was weird that Brian didn't come in to check on the boys, or even wake them up. He usually did that every morning. It was better than an alarm clock.

"Let's go see if he's up." Ryder said and Blaine and Ryder left the room and carefully peered into Brian's bedroom. They carefully walked in, but were surprised to see his bed empty. He was awake and he let them sleep. They didn't know why, but it was nice.

"So you want to go with me and Sam—" Blaine said, walking down the stairs with Ryder, but Blaine paused, widening his eyes to the sight in front of him. His heart dropped and Ryder didn't understand what happened.

"Blaine?" Ryder questioned, but then looked straight ahead and his heart dropped. He dropped the phone that was in his hand. The sight in front of the boys was breath taking and not in any good way. They couldn't speak and they didn't know how to react. Blaine and Ryder had seen something like this before, and hoped they wouldn't see it again. But now it was right in front of them.

"Oh my god." Ryder said, his voice was starting to crack. Ryder could take his eyes off the sight. Neither boys could, their heart beats had increased and their bodies started to shake. They didn't know what to do or say.

"Is he—he can't be." Blaine said, his voice cracking. Tears started to form in his eyes and they easily made their way down his face. Ryder hadn't started crying yet, but he felt like he could start freaking out at any moment, why wasn't he freaking out now?

They couldn't believe what they were looking at. What they saw, was horrible. It was Blaine's dad, Brian, on the floor. He was face down in a pool of blood. He wasn't moving and it was obvious that he was dead.

"R-R-Ryder." Blaine choked out. "C-C-Call 911." Ryder nodded quickly and grabbed his phone, which he dropped. His hand was shaking, but he somehow managed to call 911.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"H-Hello. M-My name is R-Ryder Lynn and m- my—" Ryder tried to get out, but it ended up in Blaine taking the phone from him. What was Ryder even supposed to call Brian?

"H-Hello. M-My d-dad—I think he's dead. Please w-we need help." Blaine choked out, crying.

"_What is you address?"_

Blaine told them the address and then hung up the phone. Blaine and Ryder got close to each other and Blaine began to cry harder and tears started streaming down Ryder's face. Help would soon be there, but they already knew now that Brian was dead. The horrible thing was, they had seen this before. Both of them remember the last time they had seen someone die, or at least found someone dead like this before; it was when Charlie was when they found Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>

**I know it has been a long while since I have updated, but school and life has been really crazy. And I have a few other stories I have been working on. Anyway, I am glad to be working on this story again. **

**I see that a lot of my old readers from "We're Here" like this story already and I really happy that you guys like it already! :) Glad to still have your guys amazing feedback and support for the sequel. **

**Anyway, yes, Brian is dead :( I know, I liked him too, but it is how I pictured the sequel from the beginning. And this is only the beginning of everything. Another roller coaster!**

**Anyway, next chapter will feature Marley in it. Hopefully a little bit of Ryley, but we will see. I might include Finn and Sam in as well, but maybe not yet. But they will be in the story. :)**

**Also, soon I am going to introduce two new characters in here. One might appear next chapter, but maybe not.**

**If you want to know about the new characters, and if you leave me a review, I will tell you about them ;) (hint, hint)**

**Please tell me what you thought and even what you think will happen. And if you have an idea, let me know. I might use it! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The police and the paramedics arrived soon after Ryder called. They confirmed that Brian was indeed dead. The cause of death was a stab wound into the chest. They were able to determine that just by observing the body, laying in the pool of blood.

Blaine was distraught. That was his father, his dad was gone. Blaine hated it when he lost his mother years ago. His dad was the person who got him through that. And even though they didn't always agree or understand each other, they loved each other. Brian would go away from days or even weeks on end, but Blaine didn't care. As long as his father would come back in the end.

Ryder wasn't in as much as shock as Blaine, but he couldn't believe this. Brian took him into his care when he lost his mother and his father was arrested for child abuse and murder. Brian took care of him like he was his son; family. Brian did what he could to help Ryder and his mother. And now he is dead.

Ryder couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He had seen this type of murder before and he knew of the man who did the job. Even though, it would be impossible for him to do it. Logan was in prison. He was arrested for murder and child abuse months ago, he couldn't have done it.

Ryder looked at Blaine, who was now with the police, talking about how they found him and what they knew; which wasn't much. They just got up and figured he was in the kitchen or something. How Blaine was able to speak with having a breakdown was a big question. Ryder could barley talk to the police when he found his mother murdered. Blaine strangely was better at holding back tears.

Ryder then saw Marley rush through the front door, she was stopped by a few policemen that were by the door. "It's okay." Ryder said and they let Marley through. She rushed over to Ryder and threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She must have heard the news and was scared to death.

"I just heard." She said, embracing Ryder in another hug again. "I'm glad you're okay." Ryder was wondering why only Brian was killed. Ryder and Blaine were both upstairs and the bedroom, asleep; Blaine at least was sleeping at least.

Ryder didn't respond, but instead and squeezed Marley tightly. He was glad to be okay too. But he still couldn't believe that Brian was dead; why were all these things happening to him and the people he loved?

"What happened?" Marley asked, she obviously didn't know the details.

"I-I don't know." Ryder said, shaking his head. He didn't know what had happened exactly. All he knew was that Brian was murdered. Now neither Ryder or Blaine had a guardian. "Blaine and I w-woke up and w-we just f-found him o-on the floor."

"So you didn't seem or hear anything?" Marley asked and Ryder shook his head. Tears started to form in Ryder's eyes, this was scaring him. What if someone was sending him and Blaine a warning; what if he was next?

"Wh-what if it's—?" Ryder tried to ask, but Marley cut him off. She knew what he was going to say.

"No. No, he's locked up. He is miles away, locked up behind bars with no way out. It can't be your father." Marley said, and Ryder truly wanted to believe her. But he had a weird feeling. The feeling of fear he had every time he stepped foot into his house when he was living with Logan.

"Marley, the last time something like this happened, my mother was killed. Stabbed through the chest and left on the floor in a pool of blood." Ryder said, the tears making their way down his face. "Blaine and I found my mother dead. And today we just happen to find Brian dead. I don't think it a coincident."

Marley shook her head, she now had to convince herself that it wasn't Logan. She told herself, mentally, that he was locked up in a prison miles away from Lima; he couldn't have done this.

"This is my fault." Ryder mumbled, but Marley heard it. She looked at him with a confused look. She had no idea what he was talking about. How could Brian being killed be Ryder's fault? They didn't know who did it. Why would Ryder say that? Marley wondered.

"Ryder—" Marley tried to say, but Ryder wouldn't let her.

"No, it id sll my fault. This probably never would have happened if I wasn't in the picture. Everyone that I love around me gets hurt. My mother died for me, but I didn't want Brian to do suffer because of me. And I thought my presence was bad enough. I got the man friggin' killed." Ryder choked out.

"Ryder, even if this was Logan, which it can't be, it is not your fault Brian is dead. It is whoever it was that put the knife through his chest. That is whose fault it is." Marley said. Tears made their way down Ryder face and Marley took his shaky hands in hers. She made sure to get close to him.

Their lips touched and then released when they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Are you seriously kissing in a crime scene?" Blaine asked angrily. Ryder sighed, he knew that Blaine was eventually going to have to let his anger and grief out.

"Blaine—" Marley tried to say.

"I know for certain you didn't go back to sleep last night." Blaine said and Ryder's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet. "And you said you didn't hear anything?" Ryder shook his head.

"Are you kidding? Nothing. So, we have nothing, thanks for nothing." Blaine said. "My father and I—we have given you so much and what have you given us? Less sleep and a 24/7 emotional roller coaster?" He questioned. Ryder didn't know what to say, but he knew Blaine had to deal with things in ways.

"I know how this feels, Blaine. And I know—" Ryder tried to say, he wanted to help Blaine, but Blaine wouldn't let him finish that sentence.

"No! You have no idea how I am f*cking feeling." Blaine said, tears flowing out of his eyes and down his cheeks. " Blaine argued. "Just—just stay away from me!"

"Maybe that's for the best. Because you obviously have no idea how I have felt." Ryder said. "The fear I felt coming home, the fear I felt getting up in the morning, the pain I felt from each time I moved or breathed. The pain I felt when I found my mother just like we found Brian. How I felt when he threatened to hurt you. You have no idea what it is like to experience pain; at least how I've felt it. This isn't half of it all." Ryder said and walked away.

Blaine sighed as Ryder walked away. Blaine was hurting. But on the other hand, Ryder was still and would always be hurting. Logan has done far worse to Ryder than the murderer of Brian has done to Blaine; he feels terrible for making him feel worse.

"It's not his fault." Marley said and Blaine looked up. He already felt horrible for what he said.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have said that, but I—I just—I just need a little peace. Some time alone." Blaine said and walked away from Marley. Who was now walking over to her boyfriend's side. She sat beside him and put her arms around him. He felt comfort in her arms, like always.

And yet, the worst is yet to come. The three of them, didn't know that Logan was no long behind the bars of a prison cell. He was closer than hundreds of miles away, he was a lot closer than that. Soon he would be in their present; probably when they least expected it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Sorry that it is kind of short.<strong>

**Anyway, Logan will probably make his appearance again next chapter! Along with my first new OC which I am bringing into the story.**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story.**

**Also, I got asked this question before and I want to clear this up for anyone who might be wondering the same question: I will NOT be killing Finn in this story at all. I know it would be around the time for that, but Finn is going to be a major part of this story. Hopefully more than he was in We're Here. He is a big part and he will not be killed off.**

**If you have any other questions or suggestions let me know and I will let you know. Please if you guys could, get more people to read this!**

**I hope you guys will leave me long review because that makes me get these done quicker ;) And they are awesome to read. I love lots of feedback!**

**Also if you guys could, if you have Instagram! Follow me! :) gleejunkie007**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

The boys couldn't sleep at the house that night. It was still marked as a crime scene, but even if it wasn't, would you want to stay at a house that someone was murdered in; especially if that person was your father.

Blaine and Ryder spent the night with Finn at the Hudson- Hummel home. They had let Ryder stay there for a while when he first got out of the hospital and after hearing about the abusive situation he was in. Blaine and Ryder were surly welcome after what happened to Brian.

They tried to get a good night sleep, because tomorrow would be Monday and they would have to face everyone at McKinley; everyone probably heard about what happened. Blaine and Ryder had to try and sleep. It was extremely hard for Blaine because all he could think about was his father. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his face. But eventually, he drifted off.

It was a different case for Ryder. He didn't even try to sleep. Ever since his father had ruined his life, by taking away his innocence, he hasn't really slept at all. If he goes to sleep, it isn't long before he wakes up screaming. Besides, how could Ryder sleep knowing that another person close to him is dead and Blaine is angry at him?

Brian and Blaine took him in and now one of them is dead. Ryder couldn't help but blame himself for all of this. Finn would check on them every now and then, but Ryder turned his head, so Finn would think he was asleep along with Blaine.

* * *

><p>The morning came and Ryder felt exhausted. No sleep and nothing but fear and sorrow filled his insides. Blaine shuffled out of bed after a restless night of sleep. Blaine look down at Ryder, who didn't dare to look him in the eye.<p>

"Sleep well?" Blaine asked Ryder and Ryder shook his head, still not meeting Blaine's eye. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I said those things to you yesterday." He apologized and Ryder finally started to look up at Blaine.

"It okay." Ryder replied, even though it still hurt. Everything that Blaine said were true in Ryder's point of view that is.

"No it's not. I mean, I know it was my dad, but you lost your mom and after everything your dad did to you—I went too far. I'm sorry." Blaine said and Ryder grinned, slightly.

"Come on, we have a long day ahead of us." Blaine said and held out a hand for Ryder. Ryder took it and Blaine helped him to his feet. Ryder and Blaine got ready for a long school day which would likely consist of looks and pity.

"You going to be okay?" Blaine asked Ryder. For the most part they had different periods and he wondered if Ryder would be okay by himself for majority of the day. Ryder grinned at Blaine and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I have Marley and Finn is always in the hallways." Ryder said. "Wait. Why are you asking me? I should be asking you. He was _your_ dad."

"I know, but hey, he loved you like family too." Blaine replied. "Anyway, I have Sam's impressions to take my mind off things, plus Kurt is flying in and I will probably see him sometime tonight or tomorrow."

Kurt probably started packing for Ohio once he heard what happened to Blaine. They both had someone that was looking out for them, so for the most part they were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove to school and they walked into school together. Soon enough they were seen and people looked at them, like they did when Ryder's mom was murder. They tried their best to ignore all the stares. But then Kitty and Tina came up to them.<p>

"Blainey days! I'm so sorry about your dad!" Tina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Blaine.

"Yeah, we heard what happened. We're surprised that whoever that mental case didn't chop you up into pieces." Kitty smirked, mostly looking at Ryder.

"Thanks Kitty, Tina, but we're alright." Blaine said and with that Tina let go and gave the boys some space. Ryder looked and saw Marley in the corner. He grinned and wanted to get to her as quickly as he could.

"Excuse me." Ryder said and both Tina and Kitty let him through while they stuck by Blaine. Ryder walked over to where Marley was she embraced him in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked.

"I've been better, but I guess I am okay considering what's happened." Ryder replied and Marley sighed. She still found this hard to believe. First Ryder got abused, lost his mom and when things finally start to turn around, another life is taken; and of course, the man who has touched his life as well as his son's.

"Look, I'm sure you didn't have to come today. I mean, if you want to leave, I could come with you." Marley said and Ryder arched his eyebrow. He had never seen this before. Marley Rose was volunteering to ditch school with him?

"Ditching? That doesn't sound like the Marley I fell in love with."

"Well, this is a tough spot and after everything, isn't it good to be bad for a change? But a good kind, of course."

"There she is." Ryder said and leaned in and kissed Marley on the lips. "Anyway, I have to get to class, I will see you later."

* * *

><p>The entire day went by fine. Sure it was a slow day and in between classes, somebody would stop Blaine or Ryder and ask him questions. And they would tell them how sorry they were and they couldn't believe this happened. Of course they couldn't.<p>

But those didn't compare for what was going to happen to Ryder during 7th Period. He was given a note from a student to go to the principal's office. Strangely they would announce it, but maybe they wanted to be personal with him.

Ryder got out of his seat, taking his things. He figured they wanted to see how he was doing. They did these check in's because of everything he has been through. But when he entered the office, the surprise wasn't a good one.

He expected to see Emma Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester, or even Figgins, but that wasn't who stood there with a evilish smile on his face; it was none other than, Logan Lynn.

Ryder's heartbeat increased and he dropped all this books. His eyes widened until they could anymore and he was sure his breathing was heavy now; he was also sure he was the verge of a panic attack.

"Hello Ryder, did you miss me?" Logan asked and Ryder took a few steps back.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were in prison!" Ryder exclaimed. This couldn't be happening. Logan was arrested months ago, taken to a prison miles away so he couldn't get to Ryder. He was supposed to be safe.

"I was, but let's say. I have a few allies of my own." Logan said, walking closer to Ryder. "Anyway, it's so unfortunate what happened to Brian."

"You?"

"No, I wouldn't have made it. I do have connections though."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>

**Sorry, its been a while, but anyway I will try and updates every Tuesday and Saturday. I might update more, but at least once or twice a week.**

**Hope you liked this chapter even though HE"S BACK!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay away from me!" Ryder exclaimed, backing as far away as he could get from Logan. It was like he was in one of his nightmares right now, but there was on different; you would have to sleep to have one. This was real, Logan was back and right in front of Ryder.

"Why? Didn't you miss your father? Show me some respect." Logan replied.

"How d-did you ev-even get in here? And where is Figgins?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway, you're mine now. Once again and this time, you won't be able to get away." Logan said and Ryder acted quickly, looking to his left. Seeing a glass figure, he picked it up and mashed it over Logan head and he backed off as the glass fell all over him.

It wasn't enough to knock Logan down or even onto the ground, but enough for him to back off far enough for Ryder to get out of there. Ryder ran. He ran as fast as he could, nobody could possibly know about this if Logan was able to get into the school.

Nobody could see him run because 7th period was still in session. To think, the day was actually going okay. Maybe he should have just stayed home for the day. Why did he have to be back into his life? Ryder and everyone sure he was gone. They had hoped he was gone. But he wasn't. He was back.

Ryder kept running, no looking back. He told himself not to look back and not to stop running. He didn't care. He looked and saw the classes in session but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Logan and was sure he was running after him.

Ryder saw the exit and ran to it. He went through the school doors and kept running. He had to get as far as his could. His legs felt like jelly and as if they could fall off at any minute. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, but it didn't matter. Staying alive was important and to do that, he had to get away from Logan.

Ryder kept running, but eventually reached the Anderson house, where he stopped. Finn's home was farther away and he didn't think he would make it that far without collapsing first. He quickly went inside, going under the crime tape that was surrounding the place.

Ryder shut the door and leaned against the door. He painted and slide down until he was on the floor. He really needed to catch his breath. He was officially exhausted. He didn't know how long he was running.

All he knew was that maybe he got away from Logan. Hopefully he wouldn't find him; at least not here. He took out his phone and wanted to text Blaine and Finn to let him know he was okay. He stood up and started to type a message, but before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ryder's vision was blurry as he started to wake up. He looked down and realized that he got knocked out, but he had no idea how or why. He found himself tied to a chair and he looked to his sides and he was no longer in the Anderson home; he was at the Hudson Hummel home.<p>

He looked up and there was this person. A blurry figure at first, but then soon it was clear to who it was standing in front of him with an evil smirk on her face. Ryder had a now confused look on his face, he must have known her.

"Anna?" Ryder questioned the woman and she chuckled slightly. That must have been her name. Ryder watches the red headed woman walk over to the counter. He can see there are a few things, but can't really tell what they are; he has a feeling this isn't good considering his current situation.

"I'm surprised you remember me. Or know me." She says.

"How could I not know you? You work—worked with my mom." He says. Anna must have worked alongside Charlie before Logan killed her. "I remember when I was little and you used to talk to me while my mom worked and—"

"Okay, I get it!" She yelled back at the boy.

"How did I—I am sure that I was at the Anderson home."

"You were. Until I moved you."

"You knocked me out?"

"Duh! Who else would it have been? Especially since Logan is a bigger moron than you. I mean, you outsmarted him. That is just pathetic!" Anna said, not looking at Ryder. Her back was turned to him as she looked at the things that she had on the counter; the things that Ryder saw.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm deciding which of these instruments I'm going to use to kill you." She told him and his eyes widened. Ryder didn't understand, why would Anna want Ryder dead? But then it dawned on him why; Logan wasn't kidding when he said he had some allies of his own this time.

"Why are you helping Logan?" Ryder asked. "You were friends with my mom. Why would you help the man that murdered her?"

"Are you f*cking kidding me?" Anna asked, laughing in between the lines. "Logan killing that bitch is one of the reasons I am helping him. That bitch you call—well called, your mother was a stupid whore and she deserved to die. Just like you do." Anna walked over to Ryder and he then saw a knife in her hand. The blade was sharp and he knew the slightest touch would pierce the skin.

"Why do I deserve to die?"

"You got Logan sent to jail and that is right, as Logan says, you are a stupid, f*cking asswhole, with nothing. You're a piece of shit. You think all those times I spoke to you, you thought they were nice. But I only did it, to make the bitch think I cared about her family." Anna tells him, but softer. "The only person I cared about was Mr. Lynn. I had to get on his good side somehow. I don't know why I wasted my f*cking time on you for months. I should have spent less time pretending to like you and Charlie and maybe just got to know Logan. The man who married the wrong woman."

"The only one who was the mistake in the entire family was Logan. My mother was on the most kind and beautiful people I could ever know." Ryder protested.

"Of course, you would say that. You're are just like her." Anna replied. "Just like Charlie, you are better off dead."

"I texted my friend. He will find me." Ryder says, remembering what he was doing before Anna knocked him out.

"You think."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't get to finish that text to your friend. Who was it? That's right. The son of the poor man who met my knife on Sunday; Blaine, right?" Anna said and Ryder's eyes nodded. So Logan told the truth for once. He wasn't the one who killed Brian; Anna did.

"You killed Brian."

"Obviously. You are really slow. But of course, you are a retarded misfit." Anna replied. "Anyway, you didn't get to finish the text. To Blaine. I wrote it for you." She then took a phone out of her pocket and showed it to Ryder. It was his phone and on the screen was a message.

_Blaine, went back home… well you know what I mean. Meet me there after class. I will explain later. I'm okay. –Ryder_

"And I also sent something similar to that man you are staying with. The teacher, Finn. And your girlfriend, Marley too." Anna said. "If you ask me, living with a teacher and having a girlfriend named either after a dog or the singer who died by his toe, it screams gay."

"What's your point with the texts? Did you want them to find me?"

"Yes, once I am done with you. By the time they get here, there won't be any life left in you. Logan, since he can't be here this time, he wants me to make sure there is no way you can be saved."

"Sound likes him." Ryder mumbles. Why did this have to happen to him? And just when he thought it was over.

Anna take the knife in her hand and holds it up to Ryder's neck and that is where Ryder's heartbeat increases again and fear fills his body. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Whatever Logan wants, I want. If you shut up long enough, we can get this over with quicker." Anna said, as she takes the knife is ready to make the first cut across his throat, but then is cut off by a sound in back of the house.

Anna put the knife down and goes to see what it is and can only find an open door and a knocked over glass that must have fallen. Anna doesn't question it, she goes back to Ryder, but finds him no longer tied up. The front door slams and now she is angry; she has lost him.

* * *

><p>Ryder is with Blaine, running to the car out front. "Thank god you're okay!" Blaine praised as they jump into the car.<p>

"Thanks to you. How did you know? I mean—she sent you and Finn and Marley texts."

"I know, but I knew when the grammar and spelling were perfect something was up." Blaine said. "Plus my father being dead now, I had to imagine the possibility of you being in trouble. I had Finn sneak into the back, cause a noise to distract her."

"Thank god!"

"Here he comes." Blaine says, seeing Finn coming. "Who was that?"

"That was Anna. She worked with my mom, I'll explain later. We have to get to the school. Is Marley still there?" Ryder questioned.

"Yeah, I think." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"Because I think she might be in trouble. If I'm right, he is still there and if Anna was with me then he was with her." Ryder sort of explains as Finn jumps in the driver's seat and starts to drive.

"Who? You can't mean Logan, right?"

"He's back." Ryder says and they start heading for the school. Hopefully they can get to Marley before it is too late and Logan has successfully killed one of his targets for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done!<strong>

**Two done! I am on a roll! I had time since I really needed a break from studying Spanish. If you want my advice, don't take that language.**

**First off, what did you guys think of GLEE last night? It wasn't the best episode ever, kind of "eh" in my opinion. Songs were great but the episode was kinda boring. Rachel was really crazy and a bitch! Sorry team RACHEL! Next week will be better because there will be a Marley storyline with Ryder! :) But sadly also Jake.**

**Anyway, do you think they will find Marley? Will they get to her first or will Logan? Now you've met the first new character Anna! And no, please don't think about Frozen. This character's name is pronounced differently.**

**And Anna is played by Karen Gillians. She was Amy Pond on Doctor Who! I will love anybody who reads this and knows what Doctor Who is! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to shower me with lots of review for this story! Literally, the more reviews I get the more I update!**

**Have any questions, just ask. I will probably answer them, unless I don't want to give too much away!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finn drove as quickly as he could. They had to get to the school. If Marley was still there then she would come face to face with Logan, and they all knew, that wouldn't be pretty.

"Can't you go any faster?" Ryder asked, he just wanted to get there. He had to make sure Marley was alright. He tried calling, but she didn't answer and that only worried Ryder even more.

"I'm already going faster than the limit. I don't want to kill anybody." Finn replied and Ryder sighed and slumped in his seat. He knew that Finn was right, but he couldn't stop thinking the worst; what if Logan had found Marley. What if he took care of her life Anna was supposed to with Ryder.

Eventually they got back to the school and Finn pulled out in front of the building. Blaine and Ryder got of the car. Blaine and Finn wanted Ryder to stay in the car for his own good, but he refused; his girlfriend was in trouble.

They walked into the building, it was still unlocked. Of course, it wasn't that late. They walked and looked around, but nothing. Dark classrooms and some had teachers in them, so he wouldn't be in there.

Eventually Ryder and Blaine went different ways, they could cover more ground that way. Ryder walked around, he had to think. Where could Logan be that nobody would find him? It was difficult, but eventually Ryder knew where he was; the gym.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes ago<em>

_Marley was walking out of her final class for the day. She was on her way to the kitchen to help her mother with tomorrow's lunch, but then realized she didn't have her phone; she must have left it in gym. She turned around and went back into the gym and there it was, on the bench._

_She picked it up and was about to put it in her pocket. But after turning around, her heart dropped. Her eyes widened and then her phone dropped to the floor. _

"_Well, I guess something good did come out of today after all." Logan said. Marley didn't move. "Ryder's girlfriend; Marley, right?"_

_Marley nodded and Logan laughed. "What are you doing here?" Marley shuttered._

"_Here to finish what I should have. I have a few people I can't leave alone. Brian's kid, the blond idiot, the tall idiot, my idiot son, and you." Logan said and Marley gulped. This wasn't good and she didn't know what to do. What could she do?_

"_You're not hurting Ryder or anyone!" Marley exclaimed._

"_Really? I have Anna dealing with Ryder right now, so I don't think he is going to be around much longer. Just like Brian didn't stand a chance when dealing with her."_

"_It was—oh my god." Marley mumbled._

"_Now that I have the girl with the sour tongue right in front of me, I think I should cut her off." Logan said and Marley knew she was in deep trouble now._

* * *

><p>Ryder looked through the window and saw Logan. He was right. He was in the gym and he was trying to get into the coach's office; Marley had to be in there. There were two ways into the office and Ryder luckily knew the other way in.<p>

He went down the hall and looked and saw Marley against the door, trying to keep Logan out as long as possible. She knew that he was going to kill her. Ryder tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked but she didn't hear him. Logan was probably yelling too loudly.

Ryder then knew what he could do. The only way she could see him. He looked at the glass part of the window and broke the glass. After hearing the glass break, Marley looked up to see a hand reach in open the door. She let out a breath of relief once she saw Ryder.

"Oh my god! Ryder!" Marley exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He kissed her lips, he was happy to see her alive, unharmed. "Are you okay?" She asked and Ryder nodded.

"Yeah, what about you? You were stuck with my father." Ryder replied.

"I have had practice surviving your father. Remember." Ryder smiled at that reply. "He said he had someone named Anna to deal with you. What did he mean?"

"I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here. We need to find Blaine and get out of here." Ryder said, but then realized it was suddenly quieter in there. He slowly looked up and Logan wasn't at the door anymore; now Blaine was in trouble.

"We have to find Blaine before Logan does." Ryder said and took Marley's hand and they started running. Ryder tried calling Blaine, but no answer. That wasn't good. Why didn't anyone answer their phones anymore?

"Blaine!" Ryder called out, hoping Blaine would hear him. He did it multiple times as both he and Marley kept running. Marley started to call along with him. But stopped in their tracks when Blaine finally crossed paths with Marley and Ryder.

"You found her!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, we have to go now! Logan—" Ryder said, but then saw Logan only a few feet away from Blaine. "Run. Now!" Ryder said and with that, they started running again; as fast as they could. The4y didn't look back, that would only slow them down.

Marley held onto Ryder's hand for dear life as they ran. Blaine pushed until he was ahead of Ryder and Marley and Logan was gaining on them. Marley let go of Ryder's hand and they ran out the door so they could pick of their pace.

"Finn! Start the car!" Blaine yelled and saw the three of them running with Logan on their trail. Finn started the car and Blaine jumped into the passenger seat. Marley and Ryder jumped in and before Logan could get to them, Finn floored the gas petal and drove away from them as fast as they could.

They painted as Finn drove. Ryder looked back and saw the anger on his father's face. A least they were safe, however they couldn't stay on the road forever. "You guys okay?" Finn asked as they all tried to catch their breath.

"Not important, we have to get somewhere safe." Blaine said.

"Where?" Finn asked.

Ryder took out a pen and a small scrap of paper and wrote something on it. He handed it to Blaine, he looked at it and it was an address. "Go there. We'll be safe there for at least a little bit."\

* * *

><p><strong>I am updating today because I didn't update last Tuesday or Saturday. Maybe I'll update again tomorrow :)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. They got to Marley in time before anything could happen.**

**So where are they going? What place did Ryder think of?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

They kept driving. Ryder was still looking out the window in the back of the car, making sure that neither Logan nor Anna was somehow following them. Even after an hour, he still worried so he kept looking. But Marley put her hand on his back and he turned to her.

He saw the smile on her face and stopped looking out the back. He should know, they wouldn't waste time just following them. He would have got behind them and shot the car down.

"How much longer and until we get there?" Ryder asked.

"About another hour." Finn said

"Where are we even going?" Blaine asked, he was up in front and no one bothered to tell him where the hell they were going anyway.

"My sister's."

"Courtney? Why are we going there? Would that be one of the first places he looks?" Marley questioned, she had a point.

"Normally, but Logan would probably search all of Ohio first. And anyway, he had to go back to yell at Anna for losing me." Ryder said.

"Who's Anna?" Marley questioned. Ryder never did explain who she was.

"Well her name is Anna Fargan. She used to work alongside my mom when she was alive. I thought she was a family a friend, when really she was only friend of my father. And by that—"

"We know what you mean. I don't need details on that." Blaine interjected and both Marley and Ryder smiled.

"Anyway, long story short, Anna and Logan are allies and they want me dead."

"Why does she want you dead? You never did anything to her." Blaine questioned.

"She's in love with my father. If he wants me dead, she wants me dead." It was hard for anyone to believe that anyone could be in love with Logan. I mean only a sick person could be, of course, from what Ryder described Anna as, she was pretty much as insane as Logan; maybe even more so.

They had no idea what they were going to do about any of this. They though as soon as Ryder talked to the police and Logan was arrested that this was over; if only that were the end.

Eventually they arrived at Courtney's house. Finn pulled into the driveway and then the four of them got out of the car and went up to the front door. Ryder knocked on the door and soon enough the door opened and Courtney stood there in shock to see her younger brother and his friends.

"Ryder?" She questioned. She stepped aside and let the four of them into the house. They walked into the living room of her home, where they all sat down. "I heard about what happened to Brian this morning, I'm so sorry."

She must have thought that was why they were all there; if only that was the only reason. "Courtney, were not just here because of Brian being dead." Ryder said and she arched her eyebrow.

"Then why are you here? I mean, you drove for hours to get here all the way from Lima, what else could it be?" She questioned.

"Dad. He's back." He told her, but she shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"He escaped from prison and he's back. He wants to kill me. And I'm sure if after he does, he'll kill Marley and Blaine too." Ryder said.

"I can't believe this." She said, it was like he just got locked up for abuse and nearly killing two teenagers and now he is back to finish the job. "Is he the one who killed Brian?"

"No. Anna did." Ryder told her and she arched her eyebrow. She knew who Anna was, but didn't understand why she would kill him.

"What? Anna Fargan? Why?"

"Because she is in love with dad and they want to kill me."

"Okay. We have to call the police." Courtney said, getting up to use the phone, but Ryder stopped her.

"Courtney, what is that going to do?" Ryder asked her. "We don't know where he is. They probably know he has escaped."

"But I should give them a tip to search the Ohio area. And I should also put a thing on Anna too." She said, she had a point. It wasn't like it would make anything worse. "Ryder, the last time we didn't tell the police about this, you nearly dyed. Not just you, but Marley too. I think we should call before someone else gets hurt."

Ryder sighed and looked over to Marley and the others. And then back to Courtney and nodded. She went into the kitchen to make the call to the police. Ryder sat next to Marley and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go call Sam, tell him what's going on and where we are." Blaine said. Maybe it for most cases, it wouldn't be wise, but Sam was a part of this too; he needed to know.

Blaine left the room to call Sam and a few minutes later, Courtney came back into the room, she was finished talking.

"They apparently knew dad escaped yesterday, but didn't put out a report because they didn't want people to start riots or whatever, but considering that he and Anna have attacked both you and Marley, they put out an alert about them." She told them.

"Did you also tell them that Anna was the one that killed Brian Anderson?"

"No, I didn't think to mention on that since I didn't have that information." Courtney said. "Well, they will keep me updated, so I'll tell them when I get another call. Anyway, you guys can stay here tonight."

"Patrick won't mind?" Ryder asked. Patrick was Courtney's boyfriend; she lived with him.

"Our father and our mother old co-worker is out to kill the four of you. I don't think he is going to mind." She said and they nodded. He wasn't home yet, so they would have to wait to fill him in on the rest of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I updated on time!<strong>

**Anyway, We will meet Patrick next chapter probably. And I am hoping to add a scene with just Anna and Logan, but we will see.**

**Glee is on! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is basically set where Logan and Anna are. It is just going to be them, which is why it is a short one. **

Logan and Anna are in the car. There is no speaking. Logan was focusing on the road as Anna just stared at the road. Logan must have been angry at her for not fulfilling the task of killing Ryder. "Are you going to continue to be a bitch or are you actually going to talk to me?" Anna finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not the one who couldn't kill a stupid, 16 year old teenager." Logan yelled back.

"And I'm not the one who lost his girlfriend." Logan sighed, she kind of had a point. "Anyway, I would have killed him if it were for his friends."

"Right. Brian's kid and Jack's giant."

"I probably should have killed him while I had the chance." Anna said, thinking things would have gone smoother if she killed Brian and Blaine together.

"Anna, if you did that, then they wouldn't have suffered." Logan said, glancing at Anna with an evil smirk, similar to hers. "We have to stick to the plan."

"Right. They have to die. But slowly and painfully." She said and another smile appeared on both hers and Logan's face. He stopped the car and Anna seemed very confused; where were they?

"Logan, where the hell are we?"

"Ohio State."

"I knew that you dumbass! Why are we here?" Anna exclaimed

"Because I have someone to meet. Well, we have someone to meet here." Logan said and then both Anna and Logan got out of the car and walked through some bushes, which Anna personally thought was really stupid and pointless.

"Why the f*ck are we walking through the bushes?"

"Because he's meeting through—" Logan started to say, but got cut off at seeing a tall man in the shadows; it was his other ally. "You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it." He said and came out of the shadows.

"I'd like you meet my good friend, Patrick Johnson." Logan said, as he came out of the shadows, showing his face. "Patrick, meet my very good friend, Anna Jargan."

"Are you the lovely lady that worked by side my girlfriend's mother?" He asked and Anna nodded.

"If you mean the bitch Charlie Lynn, then yes. But she is dead now and it couldn't get any better." Anna said and realized she didn't really know who she was talking to. "Sorry, but who the hell are you?"

"This is the man who got me out of prison." Logan told her and she nodded.

"Well then, you are indeed an ally." Anna said, getting closer to Logan. Patrick knew from how she looked that she was kind of wanting Logan alone, so they would need to get this over with soon.

"Courtney called and said that we have a few guests over. I'm sure that she is talking about Ryder, his girlfriend and his two friends."

"He has three friends, at least from what Logan told me."

"One of them just might not be with them just yet, we'll wait till morning, maybe when he comes. If he isn't there by dawn then we'll just kill them. I'm pretty sure it was the kid that suffers from stupidity like my son." Logan said and the other two nodded.

"Good work Johnson. I guess it helps being a boyfriend to the stupid kid's bitch or something."

"Shut up!"

"What the f*ck? You like her?" Anna said and Patrick then was silent.

"Relax Anna, Courtney is no threat and she actually was the only thing good about me marrying Charlie." Logan said and Anna sighed.

"Sorry, I don't care as long as we can be close tonight, plotting our attack and kill on Ryder and his friends." Anna said and Logan grinned.

"Alright, but just know that you will leave Ryder and his girlfriend, Marley, to me. The bitch and idiot are the reason Patrick had to help me escape. They are my kill." Patrick said and they all nodded and went their separate ways.

**I know this was very short, but I don't want to get into the next day yet! I will probably update Saturday or maybe later.**

**But good news, Spring Break starts Friday and I am not going on Vacation so maybe a whole 10 days to writing. But doesn't mean I can update everyday starting Friday, there will be lazy days and such lol.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, even with the short length.**

**And I just saw Glee and I loved it. And omg Blaine loves Fanfiction, even though the one he read to Sam… I have to agree with him when he says it sucked haha. (It was a Stars Wars one btw)**

**And my poor Kurt! But I wished the fight would have maybe been more dramatic. I am horrible hahaha.**

**Anyway…**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ryder didn't sleep again. He just laid on the couch, with Marley in his arms, sleeping as he lied awake. He couldn't sleep. He figured that out a long time ago. Technically he hadn't been sleeping for a very long time. Ever since his mother was gone, he had slept, but it wasn't sleeping it was reliving pain or being knocked out.

Even in the hospital, he tried not to sleep, but they would sometimes give him medication to sleep. Sure he would sleep, but mostly they are just getting him to relive things that happened to him. Watch his mother being killed, watch as Logan did whatever he wanted to him.

Once Ryder started to live with Brian and Blaine, nothing really changed. It was almost like things got worse. He hated being a bother so he eventually just stopped sleeping. No more nightmares, no more night terrors, no more being a bother to the people he loved.

Sure, Ryder was always exhausted and there was no way he would ever drive in case his eyes closed for too long when he was at the wheel, but at least he wasn't bother and didn't have to daily terrors. Marley started to wake up and Ryder was waiting with a smile on his face as she turned to him, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning beautiful." Ryder said, trying his best not to look exhausted and trying his best not to think about what was happening.

"Did you sleep?" Marley asked. Of course, that would be the first question she would ask him.

"A little." Ryder lied. He relied on Coffee and pills to keep him awake. If Marley ever found out, he would never hear the end of it and he couldn't bare the looks he would get from her as well as Finn and the others.

"Don't worry, we're safe here." Marley assured him, but we couldn't stay here forever. Logan and Anna would find us eventually. And there was no way they could stay with Courtney and Patrick for very long. They couldn't be too much of a hassle.

Courtney came into the living room, seeing as most of them were awake. "Did you guys sleep okay?" Courtney asked and they shrugged. Not very well and in Ryder's case, not at all, but they didn't need that information.

"Anyway, I called Sam, but I didn't hear anything from him yet. At least he will know we are safe." Blaine told them. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him where we are. I knew that would be stupid. I just told him we're okay."

"Good, for all we know Anna and Logan could see and listen to all our calls and texts." Ryder said. Anything was possible, especially with Logan and Anna.

"Well, I'm going to call Patrick. He left earlier and I just have to make sure he understands the situation." Courtney said and went into the other room.

"See, we can't stay here any longer." Ryder said, getting up from the couch as Finn started to be more alert. "Patrick is comfortable with us here. I know its not our fault or his, but we should just leave. It will be best before Anna and Logan find us."

"Ryder, calm down." Blaine said, but he couldn't calm down. He was freaking out, but of course Ryder had a lot on his mind. With Anna and Logan after him, willing to kill his friends to get to him. Brian being dead because of him. And the fact he hasn't slept in forever, calming down was an understatement.

"No! We can't stay here. Frankly, we are bothering Patrick and Courtney. And each second we're here, our lives are put on the line; because of me!" Ryder exclaimed. He was having a mini panic attack, but of course he would. He was being hunted down by his father and someone who used to work with his mom and he was exhausted. This whole year was a mess.

Finn walked over to Ryder and pulled him into a hug as he painted, still freaking out. "You're okay. We're all okay." Finn coaxed. "And none of this is your fault. Logan and Anna make their own decisions."

"Ryder breathing was calmer thanks to Finn. Marley and Finn were the ones that kept him sane through everything the most. And when it came to him freaking out, Finn was a little more comforting. But suddenly they were all startled when a brick came flying through the window and landed in front of Marley.

"Ryder! Finn!" Marley yelled and they got out the way, quickly, before Patrick and Logan could slice their throats. The four friends quickly ran out the door, Logan trying to get to them, he needed at least one of them dead.

A car pulled up in front of the house; it was Sam. "GET IN!" Sam yelled and they did and before Logan could get to them, they had drove away from him in the opposite direction. Ryder stared back as Anna came outside, and was now standing next to Logan, when a thought dawned on him.

"Sam! Wait! My sister is in there!" Ryder exclaimed. They couldn't leave Courtney.

"Too late. Courtney is dead. I saw Anna stab her while she was trying to call Patrick. She turned around when she heard his phone and Anna made the knife go through her stomach." Sam told them and Ryder couldn't believe it. Another person dead. His sister, the one who protected him and gave him a place to stay, was dead because of him. At least that was his opinion on the matter.

"How did you know where we were?" Blaine asked his best friend.

"I'm not an idiot. I figured this was the place you would go for safety. But I didn't think you were counting on one of your hosts working with the ones trying to kill you." Sam replied and they had to agree. None of them saw that coming.

How could he do that? Patrick was Courtney's boyfriend. She was crazy about him and loved him, how could he just turn against him? Ryder was always sure that they loved each other, but sure enough they were wrong.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Sam said.

"We need to get out of Ohio now." Finn said and he was right. Sam was going to be driving a long time. As far as they could get. As far away from Logan, Anna, and Patrick as possible was where they needed to be. To keep Ryder and the rest of each other safe.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated on my last day of freedom and it's technically Tuesday where I am so I am on time! :):):)<strong>

**I hope you liked this, probably not because I just killed Courtney off. Sorry for those who liked her, I had this planned. It's part of the story and will play a part later.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Finn drove for many hours. They knew they had to at least get out of the town they were in. They certainly couldn't go anywhere near Lima because who knew if Logan and Anna had any more allies looking for them there.

If it wasn't for Sam they would all be dead. Eventually, when it was very dark and late, most of them were very tired. Ryder was exhausted, but fought to stay awake, even though he time, he would eventually find himself dazing again.

When he was close to actually sleeping for the first time in a long time, the car came to a stop and he jerked awake again. Marley, laying on his shoulders was jerked awake as well.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Marley asked him.

"Why are we stopping?" Ryder asked.

"We need to stop." Blaine told them. Finn is exhausted and if he drives any longer we will all be dead by getting hit by another car."

"Don't worry, we'll be safe here." Finn assured them.

They all got out of the car and went into the small building. It didn't look any better on the inside. It looked like a wreck. The carpet was torn and there were holes in the wall. The two windows that were visible, were covered by newspapers so no one could see in or out. They could hear the sounds of water drops hitting the wooden floors. He saw a mirror in the corner that was cracked and he could see a beat up couch and two mattresses.

"Well, at least we know nobody lives here." Blaine mumbled as he finally walked over to where Ryder and Marley were standing.

"Finn, why—are we here? What is this place?" Ryder asked.

"I know it looks like a dump." Finn started and Ryder chuckled.

"You don't say."

"My cousins Margret, Faith, and Kayla used to live here along with my aunt and uncle." Finn told them. "They moved a few years ago when the house started falling apart and Margret started college in Pennsylvania."

"Probably a wise move." Blaine added and they all couldn't help but agree.

"Sorry, I know this isn't ideal, but it's all we've got. At least for now. We need to stay low, we have to go somewhere far and somewhere that Anna, Logan, and Patrick won't find us. Anyway, I am going to hide the car and grab some blankets from the car." He said and went out the door.

"Okay so two bed mattresses and also a bad couch. Great." Blaine said and Ryder sighed.

"At least he found us a place. Cut him some slack. This isn't his fault!" Ryder yelled back at Blaine. Sure, he didn't like it either, but he was complaining. Ryder felt bad for snapping at Blaine. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's alright. We all are." Blaine said and Finn then came back in with blankets.

"Okay, I'll take the couch." Finn said.

"No, it's okay. You sleep on a mattress, you have driving long enough. You should sleep on something comfortable" Ryder says and they all nod in agreement; Finn has to agree.

"Marley should take the other mattress then." Blaine says. "Sam and I can sleep on the floor. Ryder, you okay with taking the couch?" Ryder nods and it didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, with the exception of Ryder of course.

He just sat on the floor next to the couch. He didn't want to chance it, there could be some kind of species of bugs living in that couch, he wouldn't sleep anyway, what would be the point? Ryder was exhausted, but he wasn't going to sleep. He would end up waking them up with his night terrors.

Ryder then heard a small sound. He looked and saw a light coming from his phone; good thing it was on vibrate. He looked at the screen and "Kitty" appeared on it in big letters. Ryder wondered why Kitty would be calling this late.

He answered it and held it up to his ear. "Kitty?" He questioned.

"Don't worry. She's alive. And that darker guy who screws her is too." A different voice said.

"Anna?" Ryder questioned. It had to be her. "What do you want with Kitty and Jake? What did you do to them?"

"Nothing yet, but can't say the same for a little later." She says and Ryder sighs. Why is everyone he loves being put in danger?

"What do you want?" Ryder asks.

"What the hell do you think _we_ want?" She asks him and Ryder sighs. Of course he does. They want to kill him slowly and painfully. It was obvious. Revenge for being born and putting Logan in prison. "And I know it's hard for a retarded misfit like you to realize the obvious, but if you want these two to live to see sunlight, then you better just—" She says, but Ryder cuts her off.

"Just give me the address and I'll be there. But only if you don't hurt them." Ryder says and he can tell that Anna is probably smirking. The call ends and the next thing is Ryder receiving a text.

_1207 Walling Road. Be here by sunrise or they are dead. –Anna_

Then a picture comes onto the screen. Ryder sees Kitty and Jake, behind bars. She must have them at the old abandoned place on Walling; people always talked about how it's a prison; it used to be an actual prison. Ryder sighs as he looks at his sleeping friends and then the message on his phone.

He sighs and get ups. He won't take anything with him. Walling isn't too far on foot, should be there in a few hours. He looks at them as he walks out the door. He knows this is probably the last time he will see them, but it doesn't matter. If he stays, Kitty and Jake will die and soon, the rest of them will.

Ryder heads out of the house, not looking back, he knows this is what has to happen. At least it will all be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I kind of went a little "Insurgent" at the end here! :) So Anna, Logan, and Patrick have Kitty and Jake. Ryder is turning himself in so they don't have to die.**

**Are they really still alive? Or are they already dead?"**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ryder walked for a few blocks, it felt like he had been walking forever because he knew he was walking to his death. Anna, Logan, and Patrick were going to kill him for ruining their lives. Ryder didn't completely want it to end this way, but it was either he surrender or both Jake and Kitty would die in his place; he wasn't about to let that happen.

_His mother died for him._

_His sister died for him._

_Brian died for him._

Ryder didn't want anyone else's life being taken so he could live even though he still wasn't safe; Enough's enough.

Ryder knew leaving Marley, Finn, Blaine, and Sam wasn't right and maybe they could have helped to do something, but Kitty and Jake could be dead by then and Ryder knew there wasn't time. He needed to do this for his friends; Kitty and Jake didn't deserve this.

Soon enough, it had been two hours he had been walking, he glanced at his watch and it was currently 4 A.M.; his time was almost up. Luckily he was only a few steps away. He studied the old abandoned prison. Soon enough there will be nothing left but crumbles because it looked like it was about to fall apart; it was greatly damaged from what he could see of the outside.

The windows were barred so this was a good place to keep Kitty and Jake captive; no way out of a prison. He knew that it was probably worse on the inside and there was no turning back after this.

Ryder walked closer and went up to the door and took a breath. He knocked, but realized that was only a stupid mood; of course, they already thought of him that way anyway. He tried opening the door and no surprise, it was unlocked.

He went inside and the door closed right behind him. He couldn't see a thing because it was pitch black, he carefully moved straight ahead, maybe he would be able to find someone. "Hello?" He said, not too loud, fear was slowly taking over with every step he took.

His had the right to be afraid; he knew he was going to die. He took a few more steps and then he heard something behind him and he turned around, which was stupid considering he couldn't see anything. He continued walking forward and then heard a similar noise, like something was moving in the background.

Then suddenly, after one more step, he was grabbed. He felt two arms around his stomach and chest. He wanted to scream, but he knew no one would come to help him; he knew what he was doing when he made the decision. Then a hand, along with cloth, went over his mouth and another hand over his eyes; even though he couldn't see period.

He heard a faint voice and the hand over his eyes was moved; still couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he felt himself closing consciousness from whatever he was breathing; soon everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ryder began to open his eyes and he saw two faces in front of it; they were blurry. He blinked quickly and they started to become clearer pictures. "He's waking up." One of them said and now Ryder could see who they were.<p>

"Kitty? Jake?" Ryder said and both them glanced at each other and then smiled grinned at him. "Are you guys okay?"

"What about you?" Kitty asked. "You were the one that got knocked out and thrown in here with us."

"What didn't they do the same with you and Jake?" Ryder asked.

"No, just came out of nowhere, shoved us into a van and locked us up." Jake said. "Look, you shouldn't be here."

"If I didn't come they would have killed you." Ryder said. Kitty and Jake exchanged glances, but they already knew that. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

"You are an idiot and I say that with every strength of love and care I have in me." Kitty added. "Marley, Finn, and the others have worked their asses off to protect you and save you from these monsters and you just decide to give up and just let them kill you?"

"Kitty, I know you don't understand, but I can't do this anymore—"

"Do what?" Kitty questioned. "Let people care about you? Breathe and live? Because it seems to me you don't care about either of those." She was angry, but Ryder knew she cared and just didn't want him to die because she liked him and they had done and been through so much.

"Kitty, so many people have died for me. My mom, my sister, and even Blaine's dad. Marley, Finn, Blaine, and Sam keep trying, but all we are doing is running and hiding from something—someone that I am never going to get away from." Ryder said. "People have died and are sacrificing so much to keep me alive and yet, the longer I am here, the more people get hurt and the more people die. I just want this all to stop."

"By letting them win, by letting them kill you, you are not just ending your pain, you are going to be hurting so many more." Kitty said.

"She's right. Blaine and Finn risk everything to keep you safe and you are just giving up." Jake said, agreeing with Kitty. "Blaine lost his dad and he is still standing by you, wanting you to live. He lost him only a few days ago and is still by your side." Ryder never thought of it that way; but he didn't think losing him would be as bad as when he lost Brian or when Ryder lost his mom.

"And what about Marley?" Kitty questioned and Ryder couldn't help but think of her. He told himself ever since he made the decision was that this was for her. That she would be better off. "She loves you more than anyone and do you know what is going to happen when she finds out that the boy she loves is dead?"

Ryder knew that she would be heartbroken, but he couldn't help but feel like this was the right thing to do. "She'll get over it." Ryder mumbled, but he didn't believe that for a second; it was like saying that he got over Marley when she started dating Jake.

"Dude, you and I both know that she is crazy about you. She loves you and this isn't something she will ever get over." Jake said.

"Marley will be hurting for the rest of her life if you die." Kitty added. Ryder knew that and it was hurting him that he was probably never going to see her beautiful face or hear her beautiful voice, but he just didn't want her hurt. He thought about how they would hurt after they found his body, but didn't believe that it would be that big of an impact on their lives.

"I am glad you care about us, but we'll be fine." Kitty said. "You really shouldn't have come." Ryder still felt like he made the right choice; but it also felt wrong. He honestly didn't know what to think about this anymore; it was already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>So a little bit of Jitty and them telling Ryder what is. Kitty is being logical here.<strong>

**So tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ryder thought about what Kitty told him and he knew that she was right. That his death would hurt his friends and Marley just as much as Logan, Anna, and Patrick could. But Ryder still didn't feel like he was worth his friends risking their lives for his. He felt like too many have died for him like his mother and Blaine's father that he didn't deserve to live.

Ryder looked down at his arms and he hissed when he tried to move him. The open cut marks that Logan left burned on his left and the punctures on his right arm was sore from the needles Anna put in his veins. The drugged him so he wouldn't scream.

Even though he couldn't scream or move, he felt everything else they did to him. It was a little blurry because he wanted to block out what most of them, especially Logan. Patrick of course, was the worst even though he didn't do anything physically painful to him.

He just stood there and watched Anna and Logan torture him. He remembered when he met Patrick and how much Courtney loved him. Ryder remembered how much Patrick loved her, or at least acted like he loved her. He just watched Logan cut Ryder and Anna stick him with needles.

Ryder could barley move, he just wished they would kill him. Hasn't it been enough? Ryder was at a breaking point as it hurt to move and his chest hurt. Because he was drugged when they moved him he was punched and moved in and out of the cell where he was kept with Kitty and Jake.

Soon enough Jake's eyes opened slowly and they widened when he saw Ryder. "Dude—" He said, he didn't know what to say. Jake shook Kitty awake and her eyes widened when she saw Ryder like he was. They got up and Kitty took off one of the shirts she was wearing and they went over to Ryder.

"When did they do this to you?" Jake asked.

"I don' know. Maybe an hour ago." Ryder slurred out. Jake and Kitty exchanged concerning looks as Kitty wrapped her shirt around Ryder's bleeding arm; she knew it was more recent than an hour. Jake then showed Kitty his other arm and they sighed, knowing they gave him something.

"Great, they have drugs too." Jake mumbled.

"He doesn't look good at all." Kitty said. "I hope this helps to stop the bleeding though."

"It will help, but that—" Jake sighed. "Are they trying to make him bleed out or have bleed a little, suffer, and then shoot him?"

"I don't really want to find out." Kitty said. "I just wish there was a way out."

"Well, maybe we can help." Jake and Kitty turned around and saw a face outside their window, which was barred. It was Finn.

"Finn? Where are the others?" Jake asked. "Sam, Blaine, and Marley are here too. We came to help you guys and Ryder out."

"How did you know?" Kitty asked, she was thankful to see them.

"Ryder left his phone and we read the text a few hours ago." Finn said. "Is he okay? Did they do anything to him?"

"They cut his arm and gave him some drugs, so he probably doesn't know what is happening right now." Jake said and Finn nodded.

"We're coming in." Finn said.

"Wait!" Kitty said and they stopped, she could now see the others. "Be careful. They don't just want Ryder dead. They want all of you dead, especially Marley." They nodded, they knew that already.

"I saw Anna and Logan leave a few minutes ago." Finn said, but that meant Patrick was still there. "We'll be careful and look out for Patrick."

* * *

><p>As the others made their break in, Kitty had something in mind. "Hey! PATRICK!" She yelled and a few seconds later, he appeared. "GET OVER HERE YOU DICK!"<p>

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Are you seriously going to let him die? I mean, Ryder said you were in love with his sister, so this is basically killing your brother— well if she wasn't dead."

"SHUT UP, BITCH!"

"It's your own fault. You helped them kill her." She replied and he banged on the cell.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Kitty." Jake said to make her stop making things worse. "Look, I know what you were trying to do."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Yeah, I know you did like Ryder's sister. I am pretty sure that the only reason you are helping Logan and Anna kill Ryder is because of Courtney being dead." Jake said and Patrick banged again. He sounded upset and angry.

"THEY PROMISED SHE WOULD LIVE IF I HELPED. I JUST WANTED HER TO BE SAFE. I LOVED HER!" Patrick said and Jake sighed.

"Well, I can say that if she was alive, she wouldn't want you helping to kill her brother. She gave her life for him." Jake said. "And I can honestly say, that this isn't what she would want you to do."

Then there was a noise and then Patrick took out his gun and pointed it at an easily visible Finn. Then Sam, Blaine, and Marley came out. He saw Marley and pointed it straight at her. "It's her! The girlfriend!" He said and Sam and Blaine tried to get in front of her, but he threatened to shoot them and then Marley if anyone moved.

"Stop. We just want Ryder, Kitty, and Jake." Finn said. "I know you don't want to do this." Patrick's hand was shaking as he them at gun point. He thought about what Jake, Finn, and even what Kitty said and sighed; "Screw this." He mumbled.

"NO!" Kitty yelled, but then Patrick took the gun and shot himself and blood went everywhere and his body fell to the ground. They all stood there in shock, he took his own life, of course, they knew he didn't want to do this. That was the only way out for him, or at least how he saw it.

Finn, Marley, Sam, and Blaine then broke the cage open and Kitty got out first and hugged Marley. Jake carried Ryder best he could and handed him to Finn and he looked at his arm that was wrapped in a now bloody shirt.

"We need to get him out of here." Finn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Finished! <strong>

**Good thing for all of them, they are free (for now at least) and Patrick killed himself. He in a way did it for Courtney. He did the right thing and now that he is dead he can be with her (haha)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Ryder woke up he was in the hospital. He looked around, but wasn't too happy to be in a familiar place. He was in one of the hospital beds not too long ago when Logan nearly killed him with a knife, which was ultimately meant for Marley.

He looked around and once his eyes saw the other side of the room, Ryder could see Finn sitting on a chair; like he did when he was in the hospital the first time.

Ryder then remember what happened and he made a faint noise which got Finn's attention. "Ryder?" He questioned and then got up to see that he was awake. He smiled when he saw that he was. "Ryder!"

"Wh-Why am I in the hospital?" Ryder asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened? What Logan, Anna, and Patrick did to you?" Finn asked and then it came back to Ryder. How Anna stabbed him, Logan cut him, and Patrick just watched. He remembered being locked up with Kitty and Jake and them telling him he was an idiot for basically letting those three kill him.

"Yeah. You guys came for me?" He questioned. Even though, he shouldn't find it hard to believe.

"Good thing you left your phone and we knew where to go." Finn said. "We will always come back for you. We are always here for you. Like I said before, we're here." Ryder smiled at those two words, he had heard multiple times throughout the past months since his father started hurting him.

"I'm sorry, I left." Ryder said, he felt guilty about leaving them. But hated that their lives, including his own were on the line. That was a worse feeling.

"We understand that you don't want anyone else getting hurt or dying for you, but that isn't important to me, Blaine, Marley, or anybody else until Anna and Logan are gone." Finn said and then Ryder hugged Finn, but then realized something.

"What happened to Patrick?" Ryder asked.

"He killed himself. Shot himself. I don't know if it was to be with your sister or if he just wanted out so he didn't have to listen to Kitty call him 'a dick'" Finn said, Ryder laughed, even knowing that Finn wasn't kidding. Ryder had a feeling it was the first option though.

Soon Sam and Blaine came into the room and we happy to see that Ryder was awake. "Hey, he's awake!" Sam said.

"I guess since he looks alert the drugs are out of his system." Blaine said and Finn nodded. They brought him in a couple hours ago and since then the doctor stitched up his deep cuts and the drugs have gone out of his system.

"Yeah." Ryder said, he was thankful for that. He looked at his other arm and it was bandaged up too, along with the arm that had stitches. Ryder looked and noticed that everyone was in the room, except for three people. "Where's Kitty, Marley, and Jake?"

"Jake I think went to get some food and I think Kitty is talking to Marley outside about how stupid you are for almost basically committing suicide." Sam told them and Ryder grinned; classic Kitty. Very soon, Jake came in with a drink in his hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jake asked.

"Well, I am not drugged or loosing blood, so I guess better." Ryder said, with a grin. "Have you seen Marley and Kitty?"

"I saw them outside talking before I went to get some food." Jake told him.

"Didn't think about getting us anything did, you?" Kitty remarked as she walked into the room and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Figures."

"Kitty, where's Marley?" Finn then asked, before Ryder could once again. They all understood that he wanted to see her.

"She isn't in here?" Kitty asked and they all shook their heads.

"I thought she was with you." Jake stated.

"She was, we were outside the hospital talking when she decided to go back to check on Ryder, while I went to the bathroom. That was the last time I saw her." Kitty told them and they looked around and didn't like how this was sounding. "Haven't you guys seen her at all?"

"Not since we got here." Blaine said.

"Oh no. They got her." Ryder said, he knew it would happen. They weren't just after him, they wanted Marley dead too; they must have gotten her once Kitty left her side.

"Ryder. Calm down." Finn tried, but that was useless.

"NO! Anna and Logan have Marley! They are going to kill her!"

"Ryder, calm down. Slow down. We don't know that." Finn tried once again, but Ryder was already freaking out and there wasn't a way to calm him down unless he had a doctor give him something; but that would be a little extreme at the moment.

"They don't just want me dead. They want her dead too. We got Logan in jail. It wasn't just me, it was Marley too." Ryder told them.

"Ryder it was all of us." Blaine corrected and Ryder sighed.

"The rest of you weren't in that house when Logan was arrested. It was me and Marley." Ryder replied.

"Hey, if any of us were left alone. Logan or Anna would have taken us. They want all of us dead, not just Ryder and Marley." Sam pointed out.

"We have to do something." Ryder said, trying to get out of bed, but Finn and Blaine pushed him back. "I am not sitting here and doing nothing while Anna and Logan are probably hurting her right now. I am not going to do nothing while they could be killing her. I love her!"

Finn and Blaine looked each other and Blaine left the room, quickly. "Just wait a second. We have to get you discharged first." Finn said and even though Ryder didn't want to wait even a second, he had no choice because jumping out the window or making a run for it was not an option.

* * *

><p>Eventually they were able to discharge him and six of them left the hospital and made their way back to the prison where they found Ryder, Kitty and Jake. They looked and saw a blanket near the place the were kept; they didn't even bother to get rid of Patrick's body.<p>

They didn't see Marley in the place the three of them were kept. She must have been with Anna and Logan, further in the place. "I am going in." Ryder said, but Finn pulled him back.

"No. They want you to go back in. They want you dead much more than they want Marley or any of us." Blaine said. It was true, but Ryder didn't care. He wasn't going to wait for anything.

"Just call the police. I try and stay alive until they get here." Ryder said as he went back in. Ryder walked slowly towards the door, which was open. He slowly and quietly walked in and he could hear voices; they got louder as he got further into the building.

He looked in the corner and they had Marley. She wasn't tied to a chair or anything, they just had her cornered. She seemed a little out of it, but it was hard to tell. "Logan, can't we just kill the bitch go after the one that matters?" Anna asked.

"No. We have to wait." Logan said. "She is important part. As long as she is still alive, my idiot son will come for her. Once he walks in here, we'll kill him. And then we kill her."

Ryder wished this place wasn't so old because of one sound that came from the busted floors. Anna and Patrick turned around and Ryder hid. "Is he here already?" Anna asked.

"Please, he would have walked right in. It was probably something outside. We did leave the door open after all." Logan said, but then they were proven wrong when Ryder came out from the corner, with a gun in his hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ryder demanded, pointing the gun in both Anna and Logan's directions. Logan and Anna seemed surprised with Ryder coming prepared.

"I thought you said he was an idiot? From what I have seen the only kind of stupid he has he got from you." Anna remarked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well he certainly gets his nerve from Charlie." Logan mumbled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ryder demanded again, and it looked like they would as they glanced at each other and Logan took a step, with Anna following, but then she pulled out a gun and shot Ryder in the shoulder.

He fell to the ground, dropping the gun. Two adults laughed as they went over to him as he bleed from the shoulder. "Well maybe I was wrong." Anna said. "If he was smart, he would have tried to shoot us."

"Of course, he is too scared of hitting his little bitch." She added and Ryder wished already shot them. "Now can we kill them?" Anna asked, she was getting very impatient.

"You can kill her. But he is mine." Logan said and instead of a knife, like the one Anna was holding to Marley's head, he held a gun to his head.

"Any last words?" Logan asked.

"What about you, Mary?" Anna questioned.

"Marley." Ryder said. "I love you." Tears fell from Marley's eyes.

"I love you too." Marley replied back as Ryder started to cry. Logan was about to pull the trigger when the room was surrounded with the police, paramedics and their friends.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" They yelled and they did so. Ryder felt his heart beat increase and he looked at Marley who couldn't believe this happened. Another went towards Anna, while another took care of Logan.

"Logan Lynn, Anna Fargan, you are under arrest for the murder of Brian Anderson and Patrick Johnson, and the attempted murder of minors, Ryder Lynn, Marley Rose, Blaine Anderson, Samuel Evans, Finn Hudson, Kathleen Wilde, and Jacob Puckerman." They said. They handcuffed them and took them away as some paramedics tended to both Ryder and Marley.

* * *

><p>They woke up in the hospital, in the same room the next day. They looked at each other and smiled. They survived once again from Logan, even when he had an ally as good as Anna.<p>

"How did you know where to find me?" Marley asked.

"I know him." Ryder said. "Well, I knew them."

"You brought the gun."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you. It was time for this to end. I am tired of the running, the fear, the murder, and the lack of sleep." Ryder told her.

"It's all over now." Finn said, as he and the others came into the room. "Logan and Anna get the death penalty since they are too dangerous to be kept alive, even in prison."

Ryder smiled. He could believe it. He finally was free. Now he for sure didn't have to worry about Logan anymore; and now Anna was gone too.

"Thank you all for staying with me. And helping me ever since the beginning of all this." Ryder said. "Even when you guys didn't even know the half of it."

"We're your friends and we'll always be here. For everything." Blaine said.

"We will always stand by you." Finn added. Ryder knew that, he always did, but it felt different now. Maybe it was because it was finally over. He could actually believe it because it all happened. It happened and now Logan and Anna were dead; finally.

"What's going to happen now?" Ryder asked. There was still the situation since Brian was killed.

"You and Blaine will stay with me." Finn said and Blaine nodded when Ryder looked at him. "It's already settled. I mean, Blaine is 18, but since you are still a minor, I am your official guardian."

Ryder couldn't be any happier. He had his friends, his girlfriend, and then Finn. He was so happy and had them. He was glad he had so many people that stood by him and will always stand by him no matter what happens because they love him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the story!<strong>

**I want to thank all of you for reading this sequel and for loving it! And thank you to all of you who loved We're Here as well! Thank you guys so much for the support through both! I never thought that this and We're Here were going to be so popular and I am glad you guys enjoyed them so much!**

**A Special Thanks to**

_**Catelyn Hudson**_

_**TeaAndGlee**_

_**Starfire25**_

_**Ember411**_

_**QueenOfGleeks**_

_**Alex B. Goode**_

_**Tif S**_

_**SarahLacksSanity**_

_**Baloobird**_

_**Camypoo**_

_**Thatcrazyfantasy**_

_**Carryjames48**_

_**Bethany. Kate. 75**_

_**Nina1400**_

_**Chubby4567**_

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Each one of these made my day! And thank you to anyone else who was reading this and also who favorited this story and followed it!**

**I might be writing another RYLEY story soon, but this is the last chapter and last story for this whole idea!**

**Thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
